Eelco Gelling
Eelco Gelling (Zwartsluis, 12 juni 1946) is een Nederlands bluesgitarist. Biografie Eelco bracht zijn jeugd door in Loosdrecht (waarheen hij in zijn eerste levensjaar was verhuisd), maar keerde op zijn elfde jaar terug in het noorden toen zijn ouders naar Assen verhuisden. Gelling werd leerling-fotograaf bij de Asser Courant, waar hij vervolgens wegens zijn lange haar ontslagen werd. Hij vormde begin jaren zestig met Nico Schröder (bas), Hans Kinds (slaggitaar) en Wim Kinds (drums) de Rocking Strings. Na het aantrekken van Harry Muskee (ex-contrabassist van de Old Fashioned Jazzgroup) als zanger werd de bandnaam Cuby + Blizzards. Muskee woonde in een boerderijtje in het Drentse Grolloo dat de band als oefenruimte gebruikte. De eerste opnames van C + B bevatten geen blues maar beatmuziek (de band speelde in een stijl die leek op de vroege Rolling Stones, en die in de jaren 1964-1965 ook wel werd aangeduid als R&B). Gellings gitaartalent viel al snel op. Op de vierde C + B single You don't know (1966) ontpopte de band zich als een heuse bluesgroep met Gelling als excellerend solist. Ook op de eerste LP Desolation springt Eelco's gitaarspel eruit. Hij speelde in die tijd op een Gibson ES 330. In 1967 wist hij deze gitaar te ruilen voor een sunburst Gibson Les Paul gitaar (waarschijnlijk uit 1960) zoals ook gebruikt door Engelse bluesgitaristen als Eric Clapton, Peter Green en Mick Taylor. Gellings gitaargeluid veranderde er op slag door zoals duidelijk te horen is op de LP Groeten uit Grollo: de enigszins wollige toon van Desolation maakt plaats voor het messcherpe Les Paul geluid. Een prachtig voorbeeld hiervan is ook te vinden op de b-kant van de single Distant Smile, een cover van Don't know which way to go van Buddy Guy. C + B tourde onder andere met Van Morrison, John Mayall, Eddie Boyd en Alexis Korner. Boyd beweerde zelfs dat Gelling "beter is dan Buddy Guy". Geruchten over aanbiedingen van onder andere Mayall en Morrison waren dan ook niet van de lucht, maar Gelling zag eind 1967 meer in een eigen band. Hij repeteerde een week lang met C + B drummer Hans Waterman, basgitarist Jaap van Eijk (ex-Blues Dimension) en de Utrechtse zanger Sjoerd van der Duim (ex-Full House). Omdat C + B een Edison kreeg voor Desolation probeerde platenmaatschappij Phonogram de breuk tussen Gelling en Muskee te lijmen. Deze poging had succes, waarna een nieuwe bezetting van C + B werd geformeerd. Toen in 1972 drie leden de band verlieten werd C + B opgeheven. Met de zes muzikanten die Desolation en/of Groeten uit Grollo hadden gemaakt (waaronder pianist Herman Brood) werd in januari 1974 een afscheidsconcert voor het televisieprogramma Nederpopzien van de VARA opgenomen. Gelling en Muskee zetten daarna Red, White & Blue op, maar dat werd geen succes. Na de terugkeer van Herman Brood op piano in 1976 werd de naam weer Cuby + Blizzards. In 1977 werd Gelling door George Kooymans gevraagd om gitarist bij de Golden Earring te worden. Gelling had het gevoel met C + B op een dood spoor te zitten en verruilde van de ene op de andere dag Assen voor Den Haag; Harry Muskee, de Blizzards en het management achterlatend met niets dan vraagtekens. Gelling speelt mee op de Golden Earring albums Contraband en Live, maar tijdens zijn eerste Amerikaanse tournee met Golden Earring kwam het tot een breuk met de groep. Na terugkomst in Nederland raakt Gelling het spoor bijster. Lange tijd was hij muzikaal niet actief, op wat jamsessies en gastoptredens na. In 1985 werd hij echter door Muskee gevraagd toe te treden tot de Muskee Gang. Naar aanleiding van een drugs-gerelateerd incident in Studio Spitsbergen werden Gelling en mede-gitarist Melle Jan Kleisma tijdens de opnames voor de LP Rimshots in the dark ontslagen. Getuige Gellings gitaarspel op een heropname van Too blind too see niet om muzikale redenen. Naar later zal blijken is dit de definitieve breuk tussen Gelling en Muskee. Samen met Kleisma begon Gelling Blues Connection, maar het heilige vuur leek gedoofd. Weer werd het lange tijd stil rond Gelling. In 1993 deed hij mee met C + B tijdens een optreden in een "Goud van Oud" show voor Veronica TV, maar bij de herstart van C + B in 1996 gaf Harry Muskee de voorkeur aan gitarist Erwin Java boven Gelling. Pas eind jaren negentig leek Gelling zichzelf weer te hervinden toen hij de Eelco Gelling Band begon. Hij haalde echter niet meer het peil van de periode 1967-1972 - de jaren waarin hij als "de beste gitarist van Nederland" werd beschouwd of in ieder geval "de beste bluesgitarist van Nederland". Externe links *Eelco Gelling Band *Discografie Cuby + Blizzards *Interview bij het Gesprek Categorie:Nederlands gitarist Categorie:Golden Earring